True Fact or Just a Memory?
by SuperCookieGirl
Summary: Sequel to "In The Dim Evening Light"...sorta. Link and Ilia remember a time 12 years ago at the Ordon Festival. Link doesn't seem too happy to be revisiting the thoughts...or does he? LinkxIlia


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my second Zelda fanfic ever! If you haven't read my other LinkxIlia story, "In the Dim Evening Light", then I suggest you read that one first. But, this one should make pretty good sense if you don't. Anyways, the name for Fado's pony in the flashback comes from a horse in an original story I wrote. (Just thought I'd throw that out there…) Now, enjoy my story and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda. This is just a fan fiction for it…yeah.

**True Fact or Just a Memory?**

The orange radiance from the setting sun bathed the hills in an aura of serene beauty. Sunsets like these were not uncommon in Ordon, and in fact they could be seen over the peaks of the western mountains every evening if the rain decided to stay away. The villagers of Ordon had been celebrating the return of a beloved friend that morning, and were now going back to their small houses to prepare for the night or watch the beautiful gift nature provided them from their door steps.

Even though he had just returned from his grueling adventure of saving the entire land from (ironically) a blanket of twilight, the young hero sat on the soft grass looking up at the sky blissfully. He desired to be no where else at the moment.

He was still wearing his green tunic and floppy cap, but they had been cleaned from blood and stains earlier that day. He had removed his chain mail, feeling it was unnecessary. His Hylian shield and sword was left in his house where it would be safer from smaller (and extremely zealous about sword fighting) hands.

The soft trickling of the creek that ran through the village in front of where he sat made him feel even more at home. Smiling, he let out a loud sigh, not caring if even Fado could hear him from across the village up at the ranch.

His pointed ears twitched up as his beloved horse snorted from behind where she lay, grazing in the grass behind him. He turned his head and found the cause of why the silence was broken. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the person, and he gave a small smile.

"Oh! Link…" came the startled voice.

Ilia, his best friend in the entire world, seemed to be frozen in her tracks where she appeared to be approaching Epona to pet her. She gave him a guilty smile. "Okay, you caught me. I wasn't going to take her away again, though…" She looked at him with blameworthy emerald eyes.

Link smiled. "Its fine, Ilia, and you can come and sit with me, if you'd like." He patted the soft grass to his left with a gloved hand, indicating where to sit if she chose to.

Having no wish to let this offer slip by, Ilia lightly skipped over and parked herself at Link's side, grinning. "So, you glad to finally be home after mysteriously leaving for so long?"

Link's eyes saddened and he looked down at the ground. "You're making me feel really bad about the whole thing now." He frowned.

Ilia blinked and removed a blonde lock of hair from her eyes. "No! No, I mean, I didn't mean to be so…harsh…I'm sorry." She hugged her knees to her body and rested her chin on them, watching the golden reflections of the sky dance in the water before her. This was her and Link's favorite spot to sit and relax. It was behind the village shop, and near the ledge of the creek that widened into a river. It was both private and relaxing.

Link smirked. "You certainly meant to be harsh before I saved your behind in the first place. You know, when you screamed at me about a non-existent injury on Epona's leg."

Ilia flushed pink. "Yeah, well, my experiences have changed me. I'm going to be a more dignified, sophisticated lady now, so I can acquire the position of Mayor someday like my father." She crossed her arms in defense.

Link let out a laugh. "Now you sound like Beth. I'll believe that when bublins come crashing from the sky on flying boars. You've always been a little hotheaded, and it's in your nature, so I don't see that changing any time soon."

Ilia pouted. "I haven't always been like that, have I?" She leaned backwards so her back was resting on the grass. The sky was blazing in a deep gold color and casting the glow upon everything. She looked up at it thoughtfully, now quiet.

Sensing he had hurt her feelings, Link quickly acted. "Well, I mean, that's what makes you different from me. Everyone is aggressive to an extent; just some show it more than others I guess…" He didn't really know where he was going with this, so he decided to just drop it.

After several minutes of silence and enjoying the moment together, Ilia spoke again. "Hey, Link, you know what this reminds me of?" She began snickering.

_Oh gosh. She better not bring this up…_

"No," Link uttered, praying he could avoid the thoughts from even entering his head. It was bad enough he had almost let the story slip to Telma when he had visited her a few days earlier.

Ilia decided to open her mouth and make it even worse. "Oh yes, I remember it clearly, on an evening just like this. What was it, twelve years ago? Yes, twelve. When we were five, at the Ordon Festival, you must remember it too." She chortled.

"Don't remind me, please, it's not something I _wanted_ to do anyways." Link looked over his shoulder at Ilia and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

The memory was filling his head and he couldn't stop it. Link sighed and closed his eyes. The thoughts flooded his mind, and his memory began replaying them in incredibly good detail…

The yearly Ordon Harvest Festival had been completed being set up. The goats had been given baths; the pumpkins were picked and set out on the long row of wooden tables, and the Ordonians were dressing for the festivities that would take place that evening.

It was custom to dress up for the festival. After all, it was tradition. Most of the Ordonian women sewed their own dresses, and made the men their outfits as well. Each piece of clothing was an original work of art and would be worn as long as the wearer could fit in it.

Rusl and Uli, both esteemed people among the village, had taken in a young orphan baby when his mother had pleadingly gave him to the mayor before running off mysteriously into the unexplored region south of the village. He was a bright lad, with blazing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Being a Hylian, he stood out from most of the other people. Mostly because of his pure appearance and pointed ears. But what really dumbfounded his new caretakers was the strange triangle birthmark on his right hand. Rusl seemed to know something about what it was, but wouldn't tell Uli, no matter how much she pressed him.

The young boy's mother told Mayor Bo he was named "Link" before running off, and so he was raised with the name. Since the Mayor had a new daughter of his own and a wife that was suffering from a likely terminal illness, he could not take in the Hylian himself. Eager to have a family of their own, Rusl and Uli decided to take in the boy until he was of age and could live by without their support.

When Link was five years old, he was quite the energetic young rascal. Already, he was portraying responsible traits and had a natural talent of taming animals. Fado, who ran the goat ranch, was teaching him how to herd the goats on his old pony he had once bought from a traveling merchant.

"Fado, is this good?" Link asked in his pure little boy voice that called over the _baaahs _emitting from the recently herded goats inside the stables.

Fado shook his head. "Boy, you did that even faster than yesterday! Only seven minutes! You've got a knack for this," He chuckled. "Maybe when I lose my touch for herding myself, I can pay you to do this for me."

Link smiled, shaking his shaggy hair out of his face. "When are the festivities starting?" He asked, dismounting from the brown elderly pony.

Fado looked towards the center of town. "Well, in a good hour or so. You should head home and help Uli. She needs it these days, you know. Rusl has been out of town a lot with some swordsman business or something…" He trailed off and suddenly snapped back to reality. "I can give you some more lessons tomorrow with ol' Firehoof over there. Maybe I can teach you how to jump with him some time, eh?" The afternoon light glinted in his young eyes. "Or would that be too scary?"

Link's small face hardened. "Nothing is too scary for me! I'm going to be a big powerful swordsman like Rusl someday!" With that, he grinned and waved to Fado as he ran as fast as his two foot tall legs could carry him down the dirt trail to his house. Fado sighed before walking into the stables to care for the livestock.

When Link reached the small Ordon-style home, Uli was already rushing about inside cooking a meal for the village feast later that evening. She turned from the pot of soup she was stirring when Link walked in. "Oh, Link, how was your day at Fado's? Learn anything new?"

Link nodded, removing his sandals before flopping down on the cucco-feather pillows that covered the couch. "Uh-huh. I've been learning to herd, and he even let me ride Firehoof again!"

Uli smiled as she removed the pot from the stove and carried it to the rest of her food items that were spread out on the small table. "That's very nice of him to let you do that! Say, speaking of that, Rusl went to the castle town to get you something special because of all the work you've been doing to help us."

Link's eyes widened. "Really," Immediately he began thinking of what his foster-father could possibly be getting him from out-of-town. "What is it?"

Uli sighed, rushing over to grab a cooking meal from the fire before it burned. "I can't tell you, at least not yet, especially since you haven't put on your costume. Make sure you wash up before you do, Link!"

Link jumped up and rushed to his room. The room was behind the main room and next to Rusl and Uli's room. It was small, and only a small bed and dresser fit in it, with a small circular window on the wall. But it was cozy, and so Link was thankful.

After washing his face, Link picked up the garments Uli had put on his bed and studied them for a moment. The pants were similar to the tan ones he wore now, but with red X-shaped stitching running down the sides. The shirt was white, with the red X's stitched around the short sleeves and lining the bottom. A gold stripe of fabric ran across the torso, and a green collar with a design of Ordon goat horns along it completed the shirt. Uli had also given him a piece of one of the vines from the tree outside to tie around his head if he wanted to. Deciding it would make him look like Rusl, Link made sure he put it on as well.

His ensemble complete, he grabbed the small play-sword Rusl had carved for him and walked back into the main room. Uli glanced over at him and giggled. "You look adorable! Or, should I not say that to a tough swordsman like you?" She walked over and hugged Link tightly. "You can go out and play, I don't need your help cooking. Once I'm done, Rusl should be back and he can help me move the food out to the tables for the feast. Go see if Ilia might need anything."

Link blinked and held up his sword, mimicking a triumphant victor. "Yes, your highness!" He play-bowed and raced out the house, leaving Uli to shake her head, amused.

The sweet smell of pumpkin pies filled Link's nostrils as he crossed the bridge to Mayor Bo's house and where Ilia, his daughter, lived. The Mayor was known for his pumpkin pie, his deceased wife had had an extravagantly delicious recipe, and he had continued her tradition by making it every year for the village festival.

A small girl, the same age as Link, opened the wooden door when he knocked on it. "Hi Ilia," he exclaimed with a huge smile.

The girl's short blonde hair was tied up behind her head with a piece of horse-grass that was found near the Ordon spring. She was wearing a purple dress with a golden Ordon goat horn design stitched onto the front. The short white sleeves were lacy with green ends, and she was wearing two bracelets woven from straw and dyed red. She reminded Link of some sort of forest princess.

Ilia gave him a toothy grin. "Hey Link! Guess what? I know what Rusl is getting you!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "But I can't tell you! It will ruin the surprise!"

Link frowned. "Fine then, I want to be surprised anyways. It will be more fun that way!" Then he held out his arm. "Want to come to the tables with me? I want to go look at what everyone is cooking this year!"

Ilia nodded. "Sure! But I have to tell Daddy…" She quickly wobbled deeper into her house and a few minutes later came back nodding. "He said okay, but not to go out past the spring. The forest is dark and scary."

Link gripped his wooden sword and held it up to the sky. "I'll protect Lady Ilia! Don't worry Mayor Bo!" He said, mocking the hero in the bedtime stories that were legends of Hyrule that Rusl had often told him.

Ilia giggled and then walked next to Link down to the town center to where the villagers had set up tables and were slowly filling them with their own original meals and delicious smells to go along with them. The tables were set up in the middle of the pathway of town. Link's stomach growled as he stared at a plate of roasted cucco.

"We have to wait, Link!" Ilia scolded as Link tried to sneak a piece from the plate. She grabbed his arm and pulled it back. "Gosh, you're so rude!"

Link smirked. "Fine then, let me starve! You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you Ilia?"

This made Ilia mad. She and Link often had pointless arguments like this. They were never mad at each other for long though, before they began missing the other's company too much. "I'll get you for that!" She shoved Link over and he recoiled, pushing her down to the ground.

"Link!"

Rusl was walking towards them from the direction of the village entrance. He wasn't alone though. Along with him was a foal, led by a rope he held. It was chestnut colored with a long blonde mane. Ilia gasped when she saw it and quickly forgot her anger and ran over to the horse. Link swiftly followed.

Rusl looked sternly at the young Hylian. "It's very rude to treat a Lady like that, Link. Apologize to Ilia."

Link looked at his feet in shame. "I'm sorry, Ilia" he muttered robotically. But Ilia seemed more interested in the horse than Link's apology.

"Is this her?" Ilia asked, excitedly, stroking the foal's mane gently.

Rusl smiled. "Yes, this is her." He looked down at Link. "I got you a present. Here is a horse for you. She's too young to be ridden, but as long as you take care of her, you'll be riding her before you know it. She will be a great help at the ranch and around the village."

Link blinked and looked up in awe at the horse. "She's…mine?"

Ilia squealed in delight. "Oh, Link! She's wonderful! What will you name her?"

Although he never had to name anything before, a name came to his mind. He wasn't really sure where it came from or what it meant, only that it would be this horse's name. "Epona!"

Ilia nuzzled the horse's nose. "What a cute name for an even cuter horsey. Oh, Link, you must let me see her sometimes!" She looked over at him, her big green eyes sparkling.

Link blinked. "Sure, Ilia, we can both raise her." His face lit up at the thought. "And then we can ride her together around the village!"

Rusl laughed. "I'm going to lead her up to the ranch so Fado can settle her in a stable to stay for a while. You can go see her after the meal." With that, Rusl clicked his tongue, and the horse obediently followed him up the hill to Ordon Ranch.

After that, Link and Ilia sat in a grassy spot they liked to sit on behind the village store and chatted about what they were going to do with Epona. Uli's voice rang over the gurgle of the stream. "Link, Ilia, the feast is beginning!"

Seating themselves next to each other on the wooden bench and staring at the large magnitude of food piled on the table in front of them, they patiently waited for the group prayer of thanks to end before stuffing their faces with everything within reach.

When the meal was completed, the tables were cleared and moved to the side while the benches were set up in a circle surrounding a large fire the mayor built. The sky was burning with bright warm tones overhead, which meant the after dinner rituals were about to commence.

Rusl pulled out a string instrument- a guitar of some sort- and began strumming on it while Uli led the villagers in a very old Ordonian song that went back to the first settlers of Ordon held the first harvest festival. The village was lit with the mysterious light of twilight, with the colors of gold and orange.

When the song was finished, Mayor Bo acquired a set of traditional drums and drummed along with Rusl's guitar playing. It was the starlight dance, where all the villagers danced and celebrated their thanks for the peaceful year they had been so kindly given. Of course, Link danced by Ilia's side, neither of them really knowing how to dance in a festive manner, but nonetheless bouncing up and down in rhythm anyways.

Mayor Bo's voice boomed above the music. "And now, Ordon, we will select our Hero and Heroine of the Harvest." He looked around mysteriously at the grinning villagers. Everyone knew who was going to get the crowning this year. They had voted unanimously.

He cleared his throat and Rusl stopped playing the guitar. "This year's Hero is Link, and his Heroine, who was voted-on-by-popular-opinion-so-don't-call-me-bias, is Ilia!"

Link and Ilia leapt into the air in joy and spun around each other. "This is the best day ever!" Ilia yelled. Everyone laughed and clapped for them. The Hero and Heroine were always chosen at each festival for the two people who showed the most courageous spirit for that year. Usually a different child got it each year, but Link and Ilia were the only young ones currently in the village, so adults had been given it previous years.

Mayor Bo stood, towering over them from behind, placing strong hands on each of their shoulders. "BUT, you both have to do something that will make you properly Hero and Heroine." He looked over sneakily at Rusl and Uli, who nodded at him, grinning from ear to ear.

They looked up at the mayor with wonder in their eyes. "What?" Link finally burst out. He was still getting over the fact that he was being called a Hero. (Just like in the stories!)

Rusl leaned forwards, his smirking face glowing mystifyingly in the light of the fire. "Link, you have to give her a kiss."

Link looked at Ilia with a blank expression, then to Rusl. "What?" He stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag. There were a few murmured chuckles at this.

Ilia crossed her arms. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Uli giggled. "Oh, come on, its tradition! You guys can do it. Just a little one, on the cheek, you can handle it." She smiled warmly at Link, as if she had just asked him to go buy himself some chocolate or something.

Link looked away. "Uh-uh. That's just icky..."

"Do you guys want to be the Hero and Heroine or not?" Bo teased. It was like he had just stabbed them in the chest with an icicle. Link turned around and glared at Rusl before letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, duh!" Ilia protested gesturing with her arms to show her point. "But still-"

She was suddenly cut off when Link had grabbed her arm and given her a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked back at everyone, his cheeks beginning to glow pink. "There, you happy?"

Everyone clapped and Bo ruffled Link's hair. The dancing continued for the rest of the night. Link and Ilia were a bit embarrassed, but soon forgot about it when Rusl took them up to the ranch to say good night to Epona. When Link crawled into bed that night, he decided that the festival had been really fun.

Link opened his eyes. The memory still made him feel weird. He didn't like to remember it, but at the same time he did…

Glancing down at Ilia, he could see her outline dimly in the faint light. She was staring off into the distance at the sky, a calm look on her flawless face. He felt a smirk creep onto his face.

"Admit it. You loved having me kiss you."

Ilia quickly sat up and slapped Link's head. "Not in a million years," she stated, giving him a dirty look, which completely contrasted with the brilliant shade of red her cheeks had just become.

Link laughed. "I thought you just said you'd be nicer," he mumbled, rubbing his head. "Besides, why are you blushing then?" He added, slyly.

Ilia blinked, clearly taken aback. "I-I'm not blushing! Besides, your stupid comment just made me realize I need to be more assertive when dealing with you anyways."

"It wasn't a 'stupid comment' it was a true fact."

This statement was followed by another whack on the head.

"You're still blushing," Link uttered as he rubbed his throbbing head. Who knew Ilia had such a strong arm?! Link wondered if she had been doing a lot of farm work lately in his absence.

Ilia turned away. "Shut up."

Link then found the perfect opportunity to do something he'd wanted to since that day twelve years ago. It was probably now or never. "Ilia…?" He said very quietly with a more serious tone. She turned and looked over at him, her green eyes sparking in the fading light.

"Maybe it wasn't a true fact for you, but…" Link suddenly lost all confidence and looked at the grass.

Ilia cocked her head, suspicious to where he was going with this. "Yeah…?"

Link shook his head slowly, mumbling. "I can't say it."

Ilia sighed and turned her full attention to him. "If you want to tell me something just-"

For the second time ever, Ilia's sentence was abruptly cut off by Link kissing her. But this time, it wasn't on the cheek. It didn't last very long, because it was just a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

He quickly withdrew and blushed, staring at his boots. "…I'm…sorry," was all he could mutter.

Ilia blinked, in shock for a few seconds, and then looked back at her best friend. It was a pathetic sight. The expression he was wearing looked like one he would have if he just watched an incredibly adorable puppy die in his very hands.

She decided to take him out of his agony. Letting him know how she felt in return, she leaned toward him and squeezed him as hard as her skinny arms let her in a giant hug. He brightened immediately and the two began laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, they finally calmed down, Ilia still holding her arms around Link's neck. He motioned for her to stand up.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home. It's getting late," He said, smiling. Ilia nodded, and took his hand.

And thus, that evening, the hero who saved Hyrule walked his best friend back to her house, before kissing her goodnight and heading home for some well deserved rest.


End file.
